Tecno Unión/Leyendas
*Autómatas de Combate Baktoid *Ingeniería Haor Chall *Sistemas Sienar de la República *Astilleros de Propulsores de KuatThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat *Compañía Tagge *Industrias BlasTech *Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana *Nido de Creación Colicoide *Industrias Arakyd *Industrias Geonosianas *Astilleros de Foerost |sede=Skako |locales=*Balmorra *Mundo puente *Geonosis *Foerost *Fondor *Planeta *HyporiDarth Plagueis *Kuat *Mechis III *Metalorn *MustafarThe Essential Atlas *Nelvaan *Ord Cestus *Ord Lithone *Queyta *Saleucami *Tar Morden *Telti *UtapauStar Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections *Vulpter *Xagobah *Puerto Tooga |rol=Conglomerado de empresas de tecnología |productos=Droides, naves estelares y otros bienes tecnológicos |fundación= |disuelta=19 ABY |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Federación de Comercio[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Orden de los Lores Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes }} La Tecno Unión era uno de los gremios de comercio de la República. Era una gran coalición de firmas de alta tecnología formadas principalmente por las grandes empresas manufactureras. La Tecno Unión presionó al Senado Galáctico en nombre de los intereses de sus miembros e intentó garantizar un comercio justo entre sus miembros. Con el tiempo, la Tecno Unión crecería para incluir a los magnates del envió galáctica para garantizar aún más el libre flujo de mercancías. La Tecno Unión fue uno de los primeros en comprometerse con la recientemente formada Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y pasó a ser uno de los principales proveedores de naves estelares, droides de batalla y otras armas para la causa Separatistas durante las Guerras Clon. También creó muchos proyectos de investigación y desarrollo para la CSI, desde superestructuras hasta experimentos de clonación. En el 19 ABY, la Tecno Unión se disolvió cuando su Capataz, Wat Tambor, fue asesinado junto con el resto del Consejo Separatista a manos de Darth Vader. La Tecno Unión fue entonces Imperializada por el recién formado Imperio Galáctico. Composición Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid era una firma de diseño propiedad de la Federación de Comercio que se especializaba en el desarrollo de vehículos de tierra todoterreno para uso civil. Wat Tambor era uno de (o posiblemente el) oficial ejecutivo de Baktoid. Raith Sienar era un conocido del diseñador en jefe de Baktoid, un hombre obsesionado con los tanques. Después de la Invasión de Naboo, la Federación de Comercio trató de distanciarse de Baktoid. Siendo el Capataz de la Tecno Unión y un ejecutivo de Baktoid, Wat Tambor asoció Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid con la CSI, suministrando muchos de los vehículos de tierra para las fuerzas de los droides de batalla como el AAT. Autómatas de Combate Baktoid Autómatas de Combate Baktoid era la compañía hermana de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, pero las dos eran muy diferentes. Como Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid era una empresa pública, Autómatas de Combate Baktoid trabajó en secreto creando droides de batalla y armas para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Autómatas de Combate Baktoid tenía fábricas en muchos planetas que producían innumerables cantidades de droides de batalla. Ingeniería Haor Chall Ingeniería Haor Chall era una de las compañías con las que se había puesto en contacto la Federación de Comercio para la creación de vehículos de combate. Fue fundada por los Xi Char, una raza insectoide y orden religiosa fanática dedicada a la fabricación de alta precisión. Las fábricas de Ingeniería Haor Chall en Charros IV fueron destruidas por la República, paralizando permanentemente a la compañía. Sistemas de Flotas Sienar absorbió luego lo que quedaba de Ingeniería Haor Chall. Sistemas Sienar de la República Sistemas Sienar de la República era el predecesor de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar y fue fundando durante los días de la República Galáctica. Se fundó por la Sociedad Histórica del Tion Aliado. Durante las Guerras Clon, la compañía le suministró numerosos vehículos a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, para gran desdén del Senado Galáctico. Poco antes de que el Emperador Palpatine tomara el control, el Senado ordenó la disolución de Sistemas Sienar de la República. Las posesiones de la compañía también fueron absorbidas por la Armada de la República. Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat era una de las muchas firmas asociadas con la Tecno Unión antes de las Guerras Clon. Luego, fue contrata por los clonadores de Kamino y se separó de la Tecno Unión. Industrias BlasTech Industrias BlasTech era uno de los principales fabricantes de armas de la Galaxia. Se separó de la Tecno Unión a favor de la República antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon. Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana La Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana era uno de los tres fabricantes de naves más grandes de la galaxia. La CIC, como se le conocía, dependía de las ventas civiles en lugar de los contratos militares. Aunque sus negocios se realizaban principalmente con la República Galáctica, se asoció con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en pocas ocasiones. Nido de Creación Colicoide El Nido de Creación Colicoide era la principal compañía de fabricación de droides en Colla IV. Era operada por los Colicoides, que desarrollaron el temible Droideka a su propia imagen. Industrias Arakyd Industrias Arakyd era un importante fabricante de droides, armas pesadas y naves estelares, que se remonta a los días de la República Galáctica. Historia Historia temprana thumb|left|180px|[[Ingeniero de combate Skakoano|Ingenieros de combate Skakoanos de la Tecno Unión.]] En las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica, el Capataz Wat Tambor modeló el comportamiento de la Unión después de la Federación de Comercio, ganando un asiento en el Senado y el derecho a defenderse con un ejército de droides. En algún momento hace siglos, el grupo compró los Astilleros de Foerost, que alguna vez le habían servido a la Fuerzas Armadas de la República. Después de este punto, los firmantes corporativos que formaban parte de Tecno Unión utilizaron la instalación para la construcción y prueba de nuevos materiales y sistemas de propulsión. Eventualmente se convirtió en el activo de construcción más grande dentro de la organización. La Tecno Unión era conocida por haber reclamado el planeta Saleucami en el 35 ABY con la intención de transformarlo en uno de sus mundos fábricas. En los años de la Crisis Separatista, la creciente competencia corporativa llevó a la Tecno Unión a solicitar el refuerzo de sus fuerzas de seguridad en los Astilleros de Foerost. El Senado Galáctico aprobó la solicitud del Capataz Wat Tambor que llevó a la asignación de 40.000 droides de batalla a los astilleros a cambio de que República continuará teniendo acceso a la instalación. Al mismo tiempo, los Institutos del Ministerio General recortaron fondos para una serie de organizaciones y cuerpos de la República. Esto llevó a algunos grupos a depender de la financiación privada como única fuente de créditos. La Tecno Unión era una de esas entidades privadas que, junto con Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, estaba proporcionando generosas donaciones a la Academia de Ingeniería y Diseño de Fondor. La razón por la cual la institución recibió subsidios se debió a que ambas entidades atraían un grupo considerable de empleados de la Academia. Durante estos años, hubo rumores de que Hego Damask se había estado reuniendo con los jefes de los diversos gremios que incluían a la Alianza Corporativa, la Tecno Unión y la Federación de Comercio con el objetivo de negociar un trato con respecto al comercio. Cuando la Crisis Separatista llegó a un punto crítico, la Tecno Unión fue una de las primeras corporaciones en comprometer su apoyo a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Esto se hizo a pesar de las dudas de varios miembros de alto rango de la Tecno Unión y llevó al Senado Galáctico a expulsar a sus representantes, lo que los llevó a unirse al Movimiento Separatista.Ultimate Alien Anthology Guerras Clon A medida que el conflicto se convirtió en las Guerras Clon, la Tecno Unión fue uno de los principales proveedores de naves estelares, droides de batalla y armas de la Confederación. Está claro que en este punto la Unión se dividió, y algunos miembros individuales decidieron apoyar a la República.HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided BlasTech y CIC se marcharon, deseando permanecer fieles a la República, TaggeCo se cambió al bando de la República durante la guerra, mientras que Arakyd permaneció neutral y le vendido sus productos a ambas facciones.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 En el 20 ABY, la República atacó su base en Xagobah. Durante el transcurso de la batalla, Boba Fett intentó asesinar a Wat Tambor, pero fue detenido por el General Grievous. Sin embargo, eventualmente la República liberó Xagobah. En los años anteriores a las Guerras Clon, Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat era miembro y experimentó con nuevos y más grandes diseños de naves capitales bajo los auspicios de la Unión. En algún punto, la compañía se separó de la organización, con Kuat prefiriendo crear naves para la República a partir de ese momento. La información obtenida con estos proyectos le proporcionó a la Tecno Unión un poco de influencia intelectual más tarde, como se vio demostrado cuando un representante del Ala de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Unión participó en un debate sobre la naturaleza de la misteriosa superarma Separatista que estuvo activa al principio de las Guerras Clon. thumb|left|180px|La Tecno Unión diseñó el droide cangrejo LM-432. En algún momento durante la guerra, la Tecno Unión había preparado planes para crear un modelo avanzado de droides de batalla en una de las instalaciones de un planeta. Cuando la República se enteró de esto envió a Anakin Skywalker y a su Padawan Ahsoka Tano para que se infiltraran en el planeta y robaran los planos. Esto llevó al General Skywalker a disfrazarse de un rico comerciante llamado Kwarelsky y a Ahsoka a disfrazarse de su esclava. Como Kwarelsky, Anakin tenía la intención de donar una cantidad considerable de dinero a la causa Separatista debido al gran gasto que conllevaba crear droides para la guerra. Después de ver que Kwarelsky sufría de aparentes alergias, los agradecidos skakoanos intentaron convertirlo en un ser cibernético, pero fue ahí cuando Skywalker reveló su verdadera lealtad a la República. Mientras tanto, la Padawan Tano logró derrotar a las fuerzas de seguridad droide y robar los datos que necesitaba con lo cual ella liberó a su Maestro antes de que pudieran convertirlo en un cíborg. En el 19 ABY, descontento con el progreso del Ejército Droide Separatista y en admiración por la destreza del General Grievous, Wat Tambor encargó la investigación para desarrollar infantería alternativa. Estas investigaciones incluyeron la construcción de instalaciones de clonación en las cavernas subterráneas de Saleucami para la creación de un ejército clon propio para la Confederación, el cual estaría compuesto por clones Morgukai entrenados por asesinos anzat, y el establecimiento de un laboratorio secreto en Nelvaan para experimentar la creación de mutantes y dispositivos de control cíborg. Sin embargo, esta base era impulsada por un generador de sifón el cual drenaba la energía de un cristal geotérmico capturado, manteniendo la región de Rokrul en un estado invernal mediante el drenaje de toda la energía térmica de la tierra. La base también transformó a todos los machos del cercano pueblo de Rokrul en salvajes mutantes. Sin embargo, la base fue destruida por Anakin Skywalker en la Batalla de Nelvaan. Tras el final de las Guerras Clon y el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, los restos de la Tecno Unión probablemente se integraron en el complejo militar-industrial del Imperio junto con los otros intereses de fabricación de la derrotada Confederación. Planetas aliados Skako Skako era el planeta natal de la raza skakoana y de la Tecno Unión. El planeta estaba ubicado en el Núcleo y tenía fuertes presiones atmosféricas. Skako era similar a Coruscant, por lo que todo el planeta estaba cubierto por una densa ciudad. Skako y la Tecno Unión fueron representados en la República Galáctica por el Capataz Wat Tambor hasta que se unieron a la CSI. Fondor Fondor era un planeta conocido por sus enormes astilleros. Fondor favoreció a la Tecno Unión y a la CSI durante las Guerras Clon, pero la población no apoyaba la causa Separatista y contribuyó muy poco al esfuerzo bélico. Fundición Fundición era uno de los muchos mundos que la Tecno Unión usó para producir droides de batalla B1 antes de las Guerras Clon. Después de que la República proscribiera al droide de batalla B1, Fundición dejó de producir droides de batalla. La ciudad de Denus también albergaba una propiedad privada de Wat Tambor. Mechis III Mechis III era uno de los principales planetas de fabricación de droides. La superficie del planeta estaba cubierta de fábricas automatizadas. Allí, la Tecno Unión construyó muchos de sus productos droide. Telti La luna de Telti estaba ubicada en el Borde Interior y estaba cubierta por innumerables fábricas de droides. Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid tenía fábricas en la luna antes de las Guerras Clon. Metalorn Metalorn era un duro planeta industrial que fue despojado de sus recursos naturales por la Tecno Unión durante las guerras Clon. Wat Tambor había construido una fábrica de droides de combate B1 en el planeta que también construyó droides de batalla de cortosis. La Tecno Unión destruyó los exuberantes bosques y secó los ríos de Metalorn para el transporte de materiales. En el 21 ABY, Anakin Skywalker frustró la producción del droide de batalla de cortosis y el droide no se volvió a producir. Geonosis El planeta Geonosis fue el hogar de muchas fabricas de droides de la Tecno Unión, y también fue la primera capital de la CSI. Después de la prohibición de los droides de batalla, la Tecno Unión trasladó sus fábricas de droides a mundos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, como Geonosis, donde permanecieron ocultas hasta el estallido de las Guerras Clon. Balmorra Balmorra era uno de los planetas de producción de droides de batalla B1 de la Tecno Unión antes de la Invasión de Naboo. Las fábricas fueron cerradas después de la prohibición de los droides de batalla. Foerost Foerost era un planeta ubicado en el Núcleo Profundo y estaba orbitado por los Astilleros de Foerost, que eran uno de los astilleros más antiguos y más grandes de la República. La Tecno Unión compró estos astilleros en 522 ABY. En el 22 ABY, la Tecno Unión reforzó en secreto la seguridad de los astilleros, en preparación para las Guerras Clon. Más tarde durante ese conflicto, el sistema fue bloqueado por la República. En el 20 ABY, la Tecno Unión rompió el bloqueo de la República mediante el uso de una flota de [[Bulwark Mark I|cruceros de batalla clase Bulwark MK I]], escenario de la épica Batalla de Foerost. Esta flota devastó el sector Cero hasta que fue detenida por una flota de Destructores Estelares clase Victoria. Hypori Después de la Invasión de Naboo, la Tecno Unión transformó Hypori en un mundo fábrica. Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, y toda una colmena geonosiana, crearon enormes fábricas subterráneas que se mantuvieron en secreto de la República durante todas las Guerras Clon. Tar Morden Tar Morden era un planeta que albergaba una fábrica de la Tecno Unión. Al final de las Guerras Clon, la República Galáctica se apoderó de la fábrica y adquirió muchos droides Cangrejo, que fueron enviados a Carida. Ord Cestus En el 26 ABY, una huelga sindical minera terminó con el uso de droides asesinos. Las fábricas de la Tecno Unión en Ord Cestus produjeron droides de batalla B1 hasta poco antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, cuando tal producción aparentemente se detuvo, continuando en secreto en fábricas escondidas como las de Geonosis. Xagobah En el 21 ABY, Xagobah fue conquistado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El planeta fue liberado por la República Galáctica en el 20 ABY. Fue durante la batalla liberadora que un joven Boba Fett intentó cobrar una recompensa por la cabeza de Wat Tambor y falló. Nelvaan Durante las Guerras Clon, Nelvaan fue el hogar de un laboratorio de la Tecno Unión que experimentó con los guerreros de las tribus nelvaanianas, ya que la Unión estaba descontenta con el progreso del ejército droide de la Confederación y admiraba las proezas del General Grievous. Sus experimentos, basados en un generador de sifón que drenaba la energía térmica del área circundante, dieron como resultado un invierno eterno que abarco todo el planeta. El laboratorio fue destruido por Anakin Skywalker, quien liberó a los mutados guerreros nelvaanianos en la Batalla de Nelvaan. Saleucami Saleucami estuvo bajo el control directo de la Tecno Unión tres años antes de la Batalla de Naboo. Durante las Guerras Clon, Saleucami fue un miembro valioso de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y como resultado fue nombrado por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine como parte de una "Tríada del Mal", junto con Felucia y Mygeeto. Vulpter Vulpter era un planeta industrial altamente contaminado ubicado en el Núcleo Profundo, y era la sede de Industrias Arakyd. Mustafar Mustafar era un planeta volcánico que había sido una posesión de la Tecno Unión desde el 300 ABY. La Tecno Unión utilizó el planeta como una instalación minera para extraer muchos minerales valiosos, incluyendo el Mirkanite, de los flujos de lava en su superficie y también lo utilizo como una fuente de energía geotérmica. Durante las Guerras Clon, Mustafar fue la última capital de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Asociados Miembros notables Tendir Blue Tendir Blue era un agente de la CSI que trabajaba para la Tecno Unión. Bunt Dantor Bunt Dantor era un skakonao que trabajó en el Ala de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Tecno Unión. Él creó muchos de los sistemas que se encontraban a bordo de una nueva y misteriosa arma de los Separatistas. Poggle el Menor El Archiduque Poggle el Menor, era el líder del planeta Geonosis. Él lideró la creación y producción de los superdroides de batalla B2. También construyó muchas fábricas de droides en todo el desierto geonosiano. Dua Ningo Dua Ningo era un oficial militar sullustano que dirigía la Flota Bulwark Separatista. Su flota destruyó la flota de la República Galáctica que bloqueaba los Astilleros de Foerost, propiedad de la Tecno Unión, y comenzó a aterrorizar a los mundos de la República en el sector Cero. Wat Tambor right|thumb|150px|Wat Tambor. Emir Wat Tambor era el Capataz de la Tecno Unión y un ejecutivo de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid. Fue uno de los primeros en prometerle su Ejército Droide a la nueva Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Domb Treetor Domb Treetor era un Jefe de Asignaciones skakoano de la Techno Unión antes de las Guerras Clon. Después de que la Tecno Unión se uniera a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, se convirtió en Mayor de las fuerzas armadas Separatistas. Científico Principal de la Tecno Unión El científico principal de la Tecno Unión era el ingeniero principal en el planeta Nelvaan. Allí, creó cíborgs nelvaanianos mutados como reemplazo de los droides de batalla. Su proyecto finalmente terminó con su vida. Productos Droides de batalla Droide de batalla B1 Los droides de batalla B1 eran droides de batalla que formaban la columna vertebral del Ejército Droide Separatista. Los B1 fueron quizás los soldados más numerosos y prescindibles en la historia de la galaxia y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los soldados orgánicos, eran capaces de actuar en entornos hostiles, como entornos submarinos o en el vacío del espacio. Fueron diseñados, en su mayor parte, para derrotar a sus enemigos a través de su cantidad numérica, no a través de su capacidad de pensar y utilizar habilidades de combate (a diferencia de los soldados clon). El B1 era un producto de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid y la Tecno Unión. Eran el sucesor del droide de batalla OOM, que era más caro porque tenía más programación independiente que el B1. thumb|right|150px|Un droide de batalla B1. Droide de batalla serie OOM El droide de batalla serie OOM era el predecesor del droide de batalla B1. El droide de batalla OOM era un producto de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid. Aunque físicamente eran idénticos al B1, la serie OOM poseía una programación más avanzada e independiente. Ya eran una vista común en la galaxia antes de la Invasión de Naboo, sirviendo como seguridad y tripulación para la Fuerza de Defensa de Comercio. Más tarde sirvieron en las Guerras Clon junto con sus descendientes B1. Estaban recubiertos de color para especificar la función que cada droide tenía. Superdroide de batalla B2 thumb|left|150px|Un superdroide de batalla B2. Siendo el sucesor del droide de batalla B1, el superdroide de batalla B2, era una actualización del inferior B1. El B2 poseía una mejor potencia de fuego, armadura más pesada y pensamiento independiente. También tenían brazos modulares para más accesorios de armas y equipos especializados para sus pies. La unidad de procesamiento de los droides de batalla B2 y el receptor de señal se ubicaban dentro del torso de la máquina, protegiéndola con su armadura pesada. Como el B1, el B2 fue fabricado por Autómatas de Combate Baktoid. Droide de defensa clase Fastlatch El [[Droide de defensa clase Fastlatch|droide de defensa clase Fastlatch]] era un droide de activación automática, en cuclillas, que consistía en un cuerpo con forma de cúpula suspendido por cuatro patas en forma de pinza. Tenía fotorreceptores gemelos que agrupaban un único cañón bláster central y una antena que sobresalía de la cúpula superior. Se sabía que estos droides se volvían más agresivos hacia los objetivos cuanto más cerca estaba el enemigo de la fuente de su programación. Aunque se auto-activaban, los droides podían programarse para evitar atacar a los seres que llevaban emisores de señales repelentes. Droide Cangrejo LM-432 Con una altura de tres a veinte pies, los droides cangrejo LM-432 podían utilizar sus piernas para atacar a la infantería en su camino. Además de sus poderosas patas pinza, los droides cangrejo LM-432 estaban armados con dos blásters gemelos. Estos blásters eran capaces de disparar a una gran velocidad y tenían una potente explosión doble. También estaban equipados con un sistema de bomba de vacío integrado en sus pinzas delanteras, el cual podía aspirar y luego escupir el barro para oscurecer los sensores visuales de las fuerzas enemigas. Esto les valió el apodo de "escarbadores de vida". Los droides cangrejos también usaban sus dos pinzas delanteras para golpear a los oponentes fuera del camino o aplastarlos con sus extremos. Tri-droide de combate Octuptarra El tri-droide de combate Octuptarra tenía una gran cabeza con forma de globo sobre un cuerpo delgado y estaban armados con torretas láser. Recibió su nombre por los caminantes vid de ocho ojos con cabeza de saco nativos de Skako. Estaban equipados con tres torretas láser como estándar, una a cada lado, debajo de cada fotorreceptor. Sus ensamblajes rotatorios con múltiples articulaciones les permitieron cambiar de posición casi al instante y podían disparar desde distancias extendidas, aunque eran vulnerables en combates cerrados. Era casi imposible acercarse a tales droides, ya que todos sus lados estaban defendidos y podían orientarse al frente. Droide sonda investigador de cuevas right|thumb|150px|Tri-droide. Utilizado para la exploración inicial de recursos minerales, el droide sonda investigador de cuevas tenía cuatro patas articuladas para viajar y un repulsor elevador para soportar aún más el peso de su cuerpo cilíndrico. Las patas también podían generar campos de tracción, lo que le permitía al droide caminar verticalmente e incluso al revés. Los droides, que eran capaces de sobrevivir en una amplia gama de climas, eran enviados a los planetas a través de cápsulas hiperespaciales, donde utilizaban sus sofisticados conjuntos de sensores para localizar posibles puntos mineros. Una vez que los droides encontraban un sitio económicamente viable, comenzarían la voladura preliminar en preparación para los equipos de minería más grandes. La Tecno Unión modificó muchos de estos droides para el servicio militar. Tri-droide El Tri-droide era una versión mejorada del pequeño tri-droide de combate Octuptarra. Los lanzadores de artillería alimentados con cadenas reemplazaron los cañones láser de sus predecesores, con las reservas de munición almacenadas dentro de los huecos de su cabeza bulbosa, aunque algunos modelos retuvieron cañones láser como se ve en la Batalla de Christophsis. Un cohete disparado desde un solo gigante era lo suficientemente poderoso como para aniquilar un UT-AT si se apuntaba correctamente, como se ve en la Batalla de Mygeeto. Estos droides de artillería de tres patas eran formidables en la batalla, reduciendo la infantería y los tanques a escombros. Sus conjuntos rotatorios de múltiples articulaciones les permitieron cambiar de orientación casi al instante y podían disparar desde distancias extendidas. Era casi imposible acercarse a tales droides, ya que todos sus lados estaban defendidos y podían orientarse al frente. Droideka thumb|left|150px|Un Droideka. El Droideka era un tipo de droide de batalla pesado utilizado por la Federación de Comercio y la CSI. El Droideka estaba equipado con dos blásters de doble repetición para armas y un proyector de escudos incorporado. Podían enrollarse en una "forma de bola" para maniobrar rápidamente alrededor del área. El droideka fue diseñado por los carnívoros colicoides de Colla IV, quienes estaban disgustados por las limitaciones de los droides de batalla B1 de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid y eran principalmente fabricados en su planeta natal. Droide de batalla de cortosis C-B3 El droide de batalla de cortosis C-B3 era un droide de batalla similar en diseño al droide de batalla B2. Su capa exterior estaba hecha de cortosis, una sustancia que podía bloquear los ataques con sables de luz. La capa exterior de color negro estaba sujeta al marco de los droides en placas ajustadas. Los droides también tenían la misma matriz de inteligencia que el droide de batalla B2, sin embargo, carecían de las manos del droide de batalla B2, ya que sus brazos terminaban en cañones láser dobles de alta intensidad. La rótula de la muñeca permitió que los cañones giraran en casi cualquier dirección. Los droides también podían usar sus brazos para bloquear las hojas del sable de luz. Cazas estelares Interceptor ligero Mankvim-814 El interceptor ligero Mankvim-814 era un caza estelar bulboso, de forma ovalada, de corto alcance, creado por Ensamblajes escalables Feethan Ottraw, una compañía subsidiaria de la Tecno Unión ubicada en el planeta Utapau. La Tecno Unión construyó estos pequeños cazas estelares de corto alcance en el planeta con materiales locales. Fueron construidos apresuradamente en los antiguos Grandes Salones sin tener en cuenta el patrimonio arquitectónico de Utapau. La construcción simple del Mankvim-814 consistía en gran parte en la alimentación de un reactor a un mecanismo de motor de iones de alta velocidad. Un timón magnetizado inclinaba el flujo de iones para un empuje fuera del eje, mientras que los propulsores laterales ayudaban a los ajustes de balanceo y giro. El interceptor estaba armado con dos cañones láser de disparo rápido y escudos deflectores duraderos para el combate. El interceptor ligero Mankvim-814 tenía lugar para un piloto, típicamente un piloto droide. Las alas aerodinámicas del interceptor, equipadas con repulsores, ayudaban con la maniobrabilidad general. Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I El Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I (también conocido como el caza droide clase Buitre o simplemente como el droide Buitre) era un caza estelar droide diseñado por Ingeniería Haor Chall, que fue fundada por el fanático Xi Char, una orden religiosa dedicada a la fabricación de alta precisión. Estaba equipado con cuatro cañones bláster, dos lanzadores de torpedos de energía y un cerebro droide integrado en lugar de un piloto. El droide Buitre fue utilizado por la Federación de Comercio y la CSI. Fue utilizado en gran medida durante las Guerras Clon. Naves capitales Crucero de batalla clase Bulwark Mk I Los cruceros de batalla clase Bulwark Mk I de 1.000 metros de largo fueron construidos para la Flota Bulwark, que la Tecno Unión usó para escapar del bloqueo de Foerost durante las Guerras Clon. En respuesta, la República Galáctica desplego su flota de Destructores Estelares clase Victoria antes del cronograma para proteger el sector Cero. Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell [[Archivo:Hardcell-class.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Un transporte interestelar clase Hardcell.]] La clase Hardcell era una nave cilíndrica de casco de titanio, de poco más de 220 metros de altura, que era alimentada por un grupo de seis motores de propulsión primaria. El Hardcell no usaba repulsores convencionales para el vuelo, sino que usaba la propulsión de cohetes diseñada para viajes atmosféricos y estelares. Los motores de accionamiento del transporte se desplegaban para generar suficiente empuje retrocohete para lograr aterrizajes verticales a velocidades de hasta 800 kilómetros por hora. Un conjunto de tres patas de aterrizaje, a veces convertidas en garras de aterrizaje para operaciones en mundos de baja gravedad, se desplegaban desde la parte inferior del transporte para estabilizar su aterrizaje. La clase Hardcell podría alcanzar el despegue a velocidades de 4.000 kilómetros por hora, aunque en el espacio, la nave solo era capaz de llegar a una velocidad subluz relativamente lenta de 40 MGLT. El transporte era tripulado por elementos orgánicos, con tripulación y cuartos médicos ubicados en la nariz cónica. La mayoría tenía cabinas presurizadas para que los skakoanos pudieran quitarse sus trajes de presión. Esta área también contenía una matriz avanzada de sensores y equipos de comunicaciones seguras para mantener el contacto con la Bolsa de Valores Interestelar. Otros HoloDroide de la Tecno Unión El HoloDroide de la Tecno Unión era un droide equipado con un holoemisor y la capacidad de moverse. Similar a la mecano-silla de la Federación de Comercio, el HoloDroide era utilizado para realizar comunicaciones intergalácticas con el personal importante. Ingeniero de combate skakoano Los ingenieros de combate skakoanos eran skakoanos que trabajaban en la ciencia de la ingeniería de combate. Trabajaban en el planeta Nelvaan para el General Grievous y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Allí realizaron experimentos con los nativos Nelvaanianos, convirtiéndolos en horribles ciborgs mutados usando una forma única de microelectrónica para que el General Grievous los utilizara como su guardia de élite. Diputados legales skakoanos Los diputados legales skakoanos, también conocidos como Comandos skakoanos, eran skakoanos de élite que servían como miembros del equipo de Wat Tambor. Dos miembros rescataron a Wat Tambor de un centro de detención en Delrian descomprimiendo sus trajes de presión e incapacitando al escuadrón de ocho soldados clon asignados para escoltar a Tambor. Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 La nave de aterrizaje C-9979 era una nave de desembarco de gran tamaño construida por Ingeniería Haor Chall para las fuerzas militares de la Federación de Comercio, y más tarde para la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. La configuración de la C-9979 fue elegida debido a su gran parecido con las barcazas comerciales utilizadas por la flota mercante de la Federación. La nave tenía cuatro alas con una envergadura de 370 metros. Estas alas eran extraíbles para que pudieran almacenarse fácilmente a bordo de los masivos acorazados. Estaban sujetadas por poderosos campos de tensor al fuselaje cuando la nave era ensamblada para su uso. Incluso las aleaciones metálicas más fuertes eran incapaces de soportar el inmenso peso de la carga dentro de las alas, lo que hacía que los campos de tensor fueran esenciales para la nave. Estas alas se usaron para transportar vehículos en canales de garaje para una capacidad de carga máxima. Cuando se desplegaban, estos vehículos eran guiados a lo largo de pistas repulsoras a una plataforma de estacionamiento. Debido a su carga pesada, la nave de desembarco tenía una gran capacidad de elevación anti gravedad. La nave de aterrizaje estaba tripulada y operada por droides de batalla B1. Las naves de desembarco se almacenaban en los hangares de las naves de guerra donde eran ensambladas, revisadas y reparados. Transporte Multitropa El Transporte Multitropa (MTT) fue fabricado y diseñado por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid. Con reminiscencias de un animal de la jungla, su reactor y los motores principales estaban en la parte trasera, en el estilo clásico de Baktoid. El MTT podría transportar 112 droides de combate con sus rifles bláster estándar en un estante de despliegue de potencia hidráulica. Este estante se extendía desde la parte frontal del MTT, lo que permitía que los droides se desplegaran directamente en el combate si era necesario. La sala de control del MTT estaba dirigida por un droide de combate piloto OOM y un droide artillero/ingeniero. Estaba armado con solo un cuarteto de cañones bláster antipersonal 17kv montados en dos torretas esféricas. Sin embargo, una sola torreta era lo suficientemente precisa y poderosa como para apuntarle a un caza estelar y destruirlo en un combate atmosférico. Cañonera clase Ostracoda La [[Cañonera clase Ostracoda|cañonera clase Ostracoda]] era una nave marítima diseñada por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid para la Federación de Comercio. La cañonera contaba con una torreta láser antiaérea giratoria y dos cañones láser gemelos, además de un lanzador de bombas de energía. Podía deslizarse sobre canales de agua como lo hacía el AAT en tierra. Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza La Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza, o STAP, era una máquina voladora ágil diseñada para ser utilizada por los droides de batalla B1 de la Federación de Comercio y de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Fue diseñada por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid. Cada STAP era piloteado por un solo droide de batalla que estaba parado en un panel de pie largo, agarrando un par de mangos que controlaban sus armas y se usaban para pilotar la nave. Los STAP utilizados por la Federación de Comercio antes de las Guerras Clon tienden a ser de color marrón; Los STAP Separatistas eran predominantemente azules con marcas triangulares blancas. Tanque Blindado de Asalto thumb|right|150px|Un AAT. El Tanque Blindado de Asalto, o AAT, era formidable; estaba reforzado con pesadas armaduras frontales que le permitían atravesar las paredes y tenía un armamento pesado. Llevaba una carga útil de 55 proyectiles, pero una vez que se agotaban, el AAT tenía que volver a su base para reemplazar por completo su sección inferior, recargando por completo su suministro. Su tripulación consistía en cuatro droides de batalla (un comandante, un piloto y dos artilleros), y también podía llevar seis droides de batalla B1 en las empuñaduras exteriores del tanque. Los artilleros operaban ambos blásters secundarios, y el comandante controlaba la torreta principal. El comandante de la serie OOM era esencial para la función del resto de la tripulación; si el comandante era destruido, la tripulación dejaría de funcionar, lo que a menudo haría que el tanque se fuera de control. Subcaza droide Manta El [[Subcaza droide Manta|subcaza droide Manta]] era un caza droide acuático utilizado por la Federación de Comercio y más tarde por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Fue diseñado por Ingeniería Haor Chall, quien también construyó el droide Buitre. El elegante cuerpo del droide con forma de torpedo estaba cubierto frente a un gran avión de buceo en forma de cuña. El borde delantero con forma de avión tenía un campo electromotriz, que cuando se fusionaba con vectores de supercavitación impulsados por repulsores incorporados en el diseño del submarino, lo convertían en una nave submarino muy rápida y sorprendentemente maniobrable. Los cañones gemelos empotrados en el avión tienen cañones láser o lanzadores de torpedos, y algunos modelos incluso contaban con conjuntos articulados de cañones que permitían ambos tipos de armas en el mismo caza. Nave de Ataque Pelotón La Nave de Ataque Pelotón, también conocida como el transporte de droides de batalla, era un carguero repulsor de droides de batalla creado por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid. El transporte de tropas era pilotado por dos droides de batalla piloto. La unidad de manejo del vehículo fue adaptada de un trineo de carga civil, aunque presentaba una gran plataforma de despliegue de tropas detrás de ella. De forma similar a los estantes de despliegue utilizados en los MTT, el único estante del transporte de tropas podía contener 112 droides de batalla, plegados en sus configuraciones de ahorro de espacio. La Tecno Unión creó una copia de la versión de la Federación de Comercio para sus droides de batalla. Mini-Submarino Una versión acuática de la moto deslizadora MVR-3, el mini-submarino, adaptado por las fábricas catedral Xi Char, vio acción en las batallas submarinas durante las Guerras Clon. El mini-submarino tenía protección de blindaje para el piloto droide, así como también un solo gran cañón láser. Eran transportados a los campos de batalla submarinos dentro de transportes especializados. Nave de abordaje clase Droch Se rumoreaba que la Tecno Unión produjo la [[Nave de abordaje clase Droch/Leyendas|nave de abordaje clase Droch]]. Apariciones * *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * *''Outward Bound'' *''Decision: Almas'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * * * * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Corporaciones de la Tecno Unión Categoría:Miembros de la Tecno Unión Categoría:Productos de la Tecno Unión Categoría:Clanes y gremios de comercio y trabajo Categoría:Conglomerados Categoría:Organizaciones separatistas